


Dress-up

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kinktober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Lance finds a bunch of old costumes in the Castle of Lions and Keith finds it an irresistible sight.





	Dress-up

Lance’s favorite place in the entire castle was what Allura simply referred to as “The Closet.” It was filled with rows upon rows upon rows of clothes in different sizes and in styles of all different planets and cultures.

He spent so much time there, trying on costumes and learning about the cultures each belonged to, that the first place anyone looked for him was The Closet.

So he wasn’t surprised to hear the door open. “I’ll be out in a minute!” he called, putting on the finishing touches of his current outfit.

He stepped out of the dressing room he’d set up to find Keith looking at a row of different types of armors. “Hey, what’s up, something going on?”

“No, I just…” Keith trailed off as he turned to look at Lance. “Wow.”

“You like it?” Lance asked, twirling so Keith could see the whole thing and the tassels on the bottom would twirl.

“It’s very red,” Keith murmured, eyes running over the bare skin the outfit revealed. There was a lot.

“Yeah. I know it’s your color, but I wanted to try it and there weren’t any other colors and--”

Keith stepped forward, close enough that Lance paused. “I like seeing you in my color.”

Lance smiled. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” Keith moved to reach out, hesitating before making contact.

Lance reached out and settled Keith’s hands on his hips before wrapping his arms around Keith’s neck. “So what’re you gonna do about that?”

Keith leaned in, closing the last few inches between them, pressing a chaste kiss to Lance’s lips. “Is this okay?”

“Been waiting for you to make a move,” Lance answered, pulling Keith in for a much less chaste kiss.


End file.
